


This cafe

by miraculousandstrangerthingsworld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld/pseuds/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld
Summary: Marinette and Adrien get engaged at the place they met and have a few flashbacks.Adrien is a singer and Marinette is a songwriter.No miraculouses
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: August 2020 - Exchange





	This cafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nomolosk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomolosk/gifts).



> I am really happy to write this fanfiction for you. I hope you like it. It's an AU I wrote with my whole heart.  
> Happy reading.

** “Oh, Adrien, why did we come here?” the  ** ** ravenette ** ** asked her boyfriend, “I mean, we prepared so much and dressed nicely and this place is not really the one you would want us to celebrate. “ **

** The beautiful couple was standing in front of a small cafe. The breeze was softly going through their hair.  **

** Marinette was wearing a nice black dress with high back boots, a really elegant necklace with a butterfly and earrings with the same design. Her black hair was tied half up half down and her bangs were covering the girl’s forehead.  **

** Adrien was wearing a nice black suit he also wore at his best friend’s wedding, also a popular DJ, Nino, who married none other than the famous blogger, Alya  ** ** C ** ** ésaire. Also, he wore the same suit at Rose and  ** ** Juleka’s ** ** , his makeup artists,  ** ** 3-year ** ** dating anniversary.  **

** “Well, you see, today it’s 7 years since we met, remember?” The blonde said as he was letting his girlfriend enter by keeping the door open.  **

** “How can I forget? It was one of the best days of my life.”  **

“Hello, I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the songwriter. And I think you are the famous singer Adrien Agreste, or a lookalike. It happened to me once. I was fooled. Ugh that little brat. Sorry, I am too talkative when I'm excited. Ahem Nice to meet you.” 

“Yes, I am the original Adrien Agreste. No copy, thankful to know that? “ His tone was extremely cold and unpleasant, like he hasn’t smiled for years.

Adrien Agreste, the  Adrien Agreste, he was a really popular teenage singer who was put into the industry when he was really young. His passion for music convinced his father to make the boy a successful singer when he was only 10 years old. Adrien hated public though. Each fan was a burden to him and so were haters. His dream was to be able to sing in front of his family and the love of his life,  Kagami . That didn’t happen, as eventually his childhood friend moved to Japan, where she was born. 

_ “Adrien, I am really sorry, but I can’t date you and our age is not the thing that matters here. Aside from the fact that we’re literally 11, I will move to Tokyo and I don’t have a choice. I wouldn’t if I could choose. You know I love you and I'll be emotionally there for you if you need me. I just hope we’re going to meet again as friends and I really want you to find another love. There are plenty of girls in this world that would love to date you when you grow up. Just please, follow your dreams and don’t care about what others say about you. You are amazing and nobody will ever cange that. Just please don’t miss me too much.” _

_ That night the blonde couldn’t sleep. He was thinking about what he’d do without the girl that understood him the most. At least he had his mother to be by his side, right? _

_ Wrong. Two years later she died because of a heart attack. Seeing her son being bullied was making her burn inside, eventually causing her heart to stop.  _

_ At the woman’s funeral, everyone was crying, but nobody compared to as much as her son did. He couldn’t believe he lost his dear mother that cared so much about him. Another person that left him. Now there was nobody to understand, so like that, the boy became numb.  _

“Good, I am really glad to meet you.” The  ravenette said confused, but with a smile planted on her face. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a secret songwriter who no one know about except for a few singers she worked with. She wasn’t very popular everywhere like Adrien, but in her school, everyone respected her. Her life seemed perfect, but it was far from it. She was good at each subject and studied a lot to get good grades. The blue-eyed girl was a good student, not a perfect one, but way better than average for sure. But she wasn’t liked by everyone, as there were people who were extremely jealous of her  behavior and school success.

"Uh huh. I just want to get This over with. Just show me your song, I’ll tell you if I like it, then I’m going home.” A frown was written on his handsome face.

“I would actually recommend you to go to a coffee shop with me to know each other better. It's always nice to make new friends, you know?” The girl was nervous, but could hide it like a pro. 

“Friends? You mean these people who say that will always stick by your side and then they leave you when you need them most? Is that what friends are for?!” The singer started yelling at the poor girl who was getting more and more confused by each sentence that came from the boy’s  mouth.

“I-I'm sorry if I offended y ou , I never meant to say anything to hurt  you.“

“No, it’s ok, I sometimes get angry, not a lot of times, but it happens, so I’m sorry for yelling at you. Actually, let’s go to that coffee shop, I have to make it up to you.” His voice was calming, yet full of boredom and annoyance. 

“No, you don’t. I said something I shouldn’t have said and I’m really sorry. I shou your l would’ve agreed to plan and I didn’t realize that sooner. I hope you can forgive me and we can still work together.” Marinette talked to him clearly having sadness in her sweet voice.

“Are you always like this, I mean you feel bad even if you never did anything wrong?”

“Yes, that’s part of my personality, I have constant mood swings when it comes to how people feel about me. It’s nothing, just mental condition I was born with.” As she said these things, her eyes began to water. “Anyways, here’s the song, I hope you like it and if you want some changes call me.” She couldn’t keep her tears anymore and started crying.

_ I feel like a failure now, I made her cry, how could I do such thing to a girl that did nothing wrong to deserve that. _

“Oh, I didn’t mean to bring such a topic in this conversation. It’s not your fault. If there should be anyone who’s sorry, it’s me. And thank you, I’ll look through it. If you want to bout your condition, you can text me.”

_ Something about this girl makes me feel different than usual, like she’d actually understand me. With her condition, I am sure she wouldn’t mind my situation. I really need someone to talk to, even if  _ _ I _ _ promised to myself to never have a friend again, I think I’ll make an exception this time. It’s like she awakened a side of me that fell asleep a long time ago. The soft side of me that could only appear in front of  _ _ Kagami _ _ or my mom.  _

“I really look up to talk to you more Adrien, until then, I hope you won’t hate me, you know, for talking to you in a wrong way.” There was some regret in her big bluebell eyes

“Again, stop apologizing, it’s going to be ok. Now where is that coffee shop you liked?”

The girl’s eyes widened at the sound of those words, she thought that the blonde would never forgive her. But she was really thankful he did, so the  ravenette decided to answer his question.

“It’s down the corner. It really has good coffee so I guess we can go  there.“

At the coffee shop, they started talking about the song, each one of them trying to avoid the conversation that might destroy the way they thought about each other.

“Wow, you really are a talented songwriter, you know, I am really honored to work with you. But I have an idea, what if we change that B4 into a a4, I can hit it better. And I think it’s better to hit falsettos here, like b5 falsettos. In rest I want to leave it how it was in the  beginning; I think it really suits my voice. I think you’re an awesome songwriter. By the way, what’s your goal?” The green-eyed boy’s voice began being friendlier and friendlier each sentence.

_ There’s something about this girl that makes me feel like I need friends again. I clearly missed having nice chats with people, right now when I talk to someone is just about songs or something similar. NO! I should probably stop. She may leave me just lie Kagami did and I really don’t need another heartbreak because of stupid friendship. It means nothing, all it’s for is just really fun and taking. I’m a singer and I shouldn’t waste my time on this kind if bs.  _

“My goal is to have many awards for best songwriter. What’s yours?” She said with a nice smile on her face.

“My goal is to be stronger emotionally, I have no career  goals.“

_ Oh no, I slipped, she probably thinks I'm weird now. Ugh, I should’ve been  _ _ more _ _ careful when it comes to this kind of stuff.  _

“It’s such an underrated goal, I actually have the same intention, kind of. You know, you don’t really care about what others think of you, while I do. If someone doesn’t like me, I’d die to make myself look good in front of them. So, my other goal is to make everyone  happy.“

“But you don’t need someone to tell you who you really are. I personally think you’re awesome.” 

“Thanks, and even though it might not matter a lot to you, but I think you’re an amazing person as well when someone gets to know you better. By the way, would you like to meet tomorrow as well? We can talk so much and maybe become friends. If, you want me to be your friend of course.”

_ Is it weird that I feel the same way I felt with  _ _ Kagami _ _? I should probably keep my promise to her. She just wanted me to be happy _ _ and I  _ _ neglected _ _ her wish. _

“I would love to be friends as well” the blonde smiled back at the girl that was sitting in from of him.  ”But where should we meet?”

“What do you think about this place? I think it’s comfortable and silent here. Plus, your fandom doesn’t seem to bother coming at this place.”

“So, we’ll meet here tomorrow at 4 pm. Is that ok?’ 

“Yes, it sure is.” The ravenette said with a wide smile.

As they both left and waved goodbye, nice thoughts were going through their heads. 

** “I can’t forget how could you were from the beginning and your words were softening one by one while talking to me. That’s when I realized that there was more of Adrien Agreste then what we see on the internet.” **

** “Honestly me neither, I used to be so salty at everyone when I was young. It makes me so  ** ** disappointed ** ** of myself. Being so cold to people who loved and supported me was a big mistake. That’s how I started getting more haters.” His face was getting darker.  **

** “But you changed, that’s what really matters Adrien.” The young bluebell-eyed woman put her hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder. Her touch made him feel relaxed again. **

** “And you stuck by my side no matter what, and you know, this is also the place I asked you to date me and we had our first kiss.” **

Adrien was preparing his speech for the love of his life, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also his songwriter. He really wanted to date her, but never had the courage to confess his feelings until then. Many thoughts were flowing in his head, good and bad ones. He had some roses in his hand for the confession moment.

“Hey Marinette, I see you came.” The blonde said with a nervous smile.

“How could I not, you invited me here and I am really happy you did. What was so important you wanted to tell me? And what’s with these  flowers ?”

“Oh, these are for you” as he said that, he handed her the  bouquet . 

She became a blushing mess because of the blood rushing to her cheeks.

“Uh-um ok, thank you” the words were hardly coming from her mouth, yet they were full of passion.

“Also, I wanted to tell you that I love you in a different way, not like friends, but romantically. Ever since we’ve met, you made each one of my days brighter, all the days I met you, I was actually happy, something I haven’t felt a long time ago. You are the reason I can laugh and smile, the reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I go out there and perform. I actually sing these songs from my heart, because they were written by you. Every day my thoughts about you are flowing like a river and I can’t stop them. At first, I wanted to ignore them, but it was no use, I didn’t want to destroy our friendship. I hope you can accept me and I really want you to be my girlfriend.” The confession was even more beautiful when he thought about it. He didn’t mean to say all those beautiful words, but he truthfully spoke from his heart, so they were inevitable. The time he spent with her influenced him in a good way. The blonde had never felt this way, not even with Kagami.

“B-but I understand if you don’t see me as more than a friend”

“Adrien...”

“I just hope this won’t affect our friendship.“

“Adrien...”

“You mean so much to me and I can’t lose you.”

“Adrien!”

“I really care about you and I can’t imagine my life without you.”

She had had enough of his stupid muttering and decided to kiss the boy who looked so hopeless about his love. As her warm lips touched his, confusing could be clearly read on his face, but he melted into the kiss. Their lips started moving in sync and it looked like they were going to make out for an hour long, but air was really important, so they parted their mouths to take oxygen. Small smiles were written on their precious faces. The world seemed like it had stopped for a few seconds before he leaned in for the second kiss. This time, it felt even better than the previous one, his arms on her small waist, and her hands on his neck. 

‘Adrien, yes, I will be your girlfriend.”

** “Here we had our most beautiful moments, it’s a blessed place for our relationship, so today, I wanted to ask you something. The 25-year-old blonde was looking at his girlfriend like at the sun. He kneeled down, took her small hand and asked: **

** ‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me, will you spend the rest of your life with me?’ **

** The  ** ** ravenette ** ** was caught by surprise, she was speechless. No other word except for a small yes could come out of her mouth, but in a few  ** ** seconds, ** ** she regained her ability to talk. **

** “Yes, Oh My God, yes, a million times yes, I will be your wife.” **

**They walked out of the building with the biggest smiles possible, both extremely happy about their engagement.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed  
> Don't forget to join our [Miraculous Fanworks discord server](https://discord.gg/wcQvjyg). There we have artists, writers, readers, a book club,monthly challenges, beta service, fun sprints and very supportive moderators and members. Everyone is welcomed with open arms.


End file.
